pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Pretty Cure
Solar Pretty Cure is another fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is star signs. Story Ever since childhood, Iruka Hisakawa has always been incredibly luckless, especially with entrance exams to any kind of school. That is, until he passes one for Choushinsei Middle School--which, as it turns out, is located in another town, leaving his family no other choice but to move to said town, the countryside Shingetsu. Even further to his chagrin, he found out too late that a typo on his exam made the principal think he was female. To further complicate matters, he soon learns about his destiny as a Pretty Cure when an agent of the interdimensional evil organization, Black Hole, attacks one of his new friends. Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Iruka Hisakawa (久川海豚)/Cure Aquarius Voiced by: Makoto Tsumura (Japanese), Brianne Siddall (English), Rossy Aguirre (Spanish), Debora Magnaghi (Italian), Mélanie Dermont (French) He's the first to become a Pretty Cure. Despite suffering from extreme bad luck, Iruka is optimistic and never backs down from a fight. He is also extremely creative and dreams of becoming a novelist in the future. In civilian form, he has short cyan blue hair and dark brown eyes. As Cure Aquarius, his hair becomes slightly longer and turns teal and his eyes turn aqua blue. His element is Air. Miyu Hayashi (林美優)/Cure Aries Voiced by: Miki Nagasawa (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), María Fernanda Morales (Spanish), Giusy di Martino (Italian), Alice Ley (French) She's the second to become a Pretty Cure. She's a great gymnast and hopes to become good enough to be in the Olympics. In civilian form, she has auburn hair in a layered bob and dark brown eyes. As Cure Aries, her hair turns blonde and grows longer tied in a low ponytail and her eyes turn bright red. Her element is Fire. Kumiko Arikada (存加田久美子)/Cure Capricorn Voiced by: Yukiyo Fujii (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Perla Liberatori (Italian), Dominique Wagner (French) She's the third to become a Pretty Cure. She's an amateur film maker and is the president of the movie appreciation club, and so enjoys any kind of movie (but with a slight preference for romantic comedies). In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in ponytail and dark blue eyes wearing a cross necklace. As Cure Capricorn, her hair turns silver and ties in a braid and her eyes darkens to midnight blue. Her element is earth. Shiloh Anno (安野シロ)/Cure Sagittarius Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Alondra Hidalgo (Spanish), Letizia Ciampa (Italian), Isabelle Volpe (French) She's the fourth to become a Pretty Cure. She's a techno geek as well as a bit of a loner at school--prior to meeting Iruka, who became her next-door neighbor, her only friend was a robot squirrel she created, named Ryusei. In civilian form, she has light red-orange hair tied in low pigtails, brown eyes, a mole under her right eye, and wears glasses. As Cure Sagittarius, her hair turns strawberry blonde and lengthens, tying itself in braided twintails, and her eyes turn gold. Her element is light. Natsuko Fukuhara (福原夏子)/Cure Gemini Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Heather Hogan (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Maddalena Vadacca (Italian), Marie Van Ermengem (French) She's the fifth to become a Pretty Cure. An upperclassman and member of Choushinsei Middle School's rugby team, she acts as a mother figure to her fellow Cures, but she sometimes wonders if she's the only sane woman of the bunch. Due to her height, she is always cast as the male lead in Kumiko's movies. In civilian form, she has byzantium hair tied in a low ponytail and purple eyes. As Cure Gemini, her hair tints lilac and becomes waist-length and her eyes turn light pink. Her element is air. Piranha Rose Pisces Voiced by: ??? A mysterious Cure-like fighter who uses roses and vines as weapons. Her civilian identity is currently unknown. Ryusei Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Scott Menville (English), Arturo Castaneda (Spanish) A robot squirrel created by Shiloh. He serves as the team's "mascot", for want of a better term. Akabara Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English), Fernanda Robles (Spanish) A tiny humanoid fairy that follows Piranha Rose Pisces wherever she goes and always does the speaking for her. Villains Black Hole They're the villains of the series who want all of the Galactic Glimmers in people's hearts to give them enough power to take over the Earth. Nebula Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Wendy Powell (English), Marcela Páez (Spanish) She's the leader of Black Hole. Albedo He's the first villain to attack. He's sly, sneaky, and has the behavior of a spy. Gamina She's the second villain to attack. Solar Ray He's the third villain to attack. Ursa/Kagari Kita (北縢) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), David Vincent (English), Víctor Ugarte (Spanish) He's the fourth to attack and looks to be around 15. Though he is the youngest, he is the most powerful out of all of them. He infiltrates Choushinsei to spy on the Cures, but he doesn't expect to fall in love with Shiloh... Asteroid The monsters of the day. Family Chinami and Osamu Hisakawa (久川ちなみ　久川治) They're Iruka's parents. Misaki Hisakawa (久川みさき) Iruka's younger sister who constantly annoys him always asking 'why?' and also a bit of a tattle tale--that is, until she learns the team's secret and becomes a loyal ally to them. She has light blue hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes. Hiroko Hayashi (林ひろこ) Miyu's mother, a former gymnast who now runs a gymnastics class teaching children how to do gymnastics. Shinichi Hayashi (林信一) Miyu's father who works as a deliveryman for the local grocery store. Haruko Miyamoto (宮本はるこ) Voiced by: Masako Katsuki (Japanese), Tara Platt (English), Irma Carmona (Spanish) Aya's mother, who looks several years younger than she actually is. She and her husband are joint owners of Miyamoto Technologies, Ltd., which specializes in 3D and 4K television sets, computers, hard drives, video discs, tape and disc media players, and smartphones with Windoors Phone OS. She's also the leader of her own charity, the Miyamoto Foundation for the Arts, and encourages the rest of the family to donate some money to charitable causes. Akito Suzushima (鈴島亜樹斗) Voiced by: Shinichi Chiba (Japanese), Frank von Kuegelgen (English), Gabriel Pingarrón (Spanish) The lead butler at the Miyamoto household. A former member of the Japanese SDF, he runs the household's staff in an orderly fashion and often tells stories of his accomplishments with the SDF. He has black hair, a mustache, and brown eyes wearing glasses. Mia and Fubata Anno (安野みあ　安野歩端) They're Shiloh's very busy parents, who run a software company and are hardly ever home. Hinata Amano (天野ひなた) She's a young woman who is a live-in house keeper who takes care of Shiloh while her parents are away at their job for a long period of time or on business trips. ??? Fukuhara He's Natsuko's effeminate fraternal twin brother. Students of Choushinsei Middle School Chouko Fujimoto (藤本ちょうこ) She's a good friend of Kumiko and Miyu and is a gymnast in training like Miyu. Genta Oyama (小山源太) A boy who is on the same class as Iruka and becomes hopelessly infatuated with him, not knowing of Iruka's true gender. Risa Matsuda (松田りさ) Voiced by: Ayane Nagabuchi (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English), Carla Castañeda (Spanish) One of Miyu's teammates on the gymnastics squad, who is interested in fairy tales. As such, she often gets cast as the female lead in Kumiko's more fairy tale-like movies. Her mother is the gymnastics coach. Makiko Tsukimiya (月宮まきこ) Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English), Circe Luna (Spanish) She's another of Miyu's friends, who's on the football squad. When not attending football practice, she's often hanging around with Miyu and Risa, who is her next-door neighbor. Shinichi Yamada (山田伸壱) Voiced by: Subaru Kimura (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English), Luis Daniel Ramirez (Spanish) The captain of the American football squad for Choushinsei. He's a potential love interest for Miyu. Though he was in no small part responsible for Choushinsei's undefeated season the year before, he doesn't let the success get to his head. Harumi Inoue (井上はるみ) Voiced by: Yuriko Yamamoto (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English), Maru Guerrero (Spanish) The principal of Choushinsei. She was a former professional ballerina until an injury caused her to retire. Afterwards, she became an educator and later set up Choushinsei fifteen years prior to the start of the story, bringing her fond memories of her time as a dancer with her; such memories would slightly influence certain aspects of the school. She has black hair tied in a bun and gray eyes. Others Aya Miyamoto (宮元あや) Voiced by: Toshiko Fujita (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish) A wealthy young woman in university, who's always seen wearing sunglasses and a pantsuit and accompanied by a shih tzu with pink fur. She's introduced and set up as an enemy of the Cures in an early episode when she's shown stalking the group, but she's soon revealed to be a covert ally. She has curly, shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and blue-purple eyes. Ran Kurata (倉田らん) Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Mae Whitman (English), Gisela Casillas (Spanish) A hotheaded high school girl who's on her school's basketball squad and is often competitive. She uses her skills on the court to help the Cures on numerous occasions. She has black hair in a bob cut and green eyes. Sanae Suzuki (鈴木さなえ) Voiced by: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Monica Rial (English), Anette Ugalde (Spanish) Another high school girl who is more feminine and a member of her school's tea ceremony club. She's also somewhat shy. She has black back-length hair and brown eyes. Frederick "Freddie" James Voiced by: Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese), Tom Kenny (English), Mario Filio (Spanish) The security guard stationed at the gate of Choushinsei Middle School. Though sympathetic to Iruka, he nonetheless enforces security protocols per the general guidelines. Princess Cressida St. Thomas Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), Patricia Acevedo (Spanish) A young princess who came with her look a like bodyguard to see what it was like outside of her country and switched places with her bodyguard so she can have more free reign of going around the city. She is a kind and sweet girl with a strong sense of justice. Hilda Trueman Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), Mónica Manjarrez (Spanish) She is Cressida's maid who is treated more like an older sister than a maid. She is always concerned about Cressida's behavior but goes along with it to make her happy. Locations Shingetsu: Where the story takes place. * Choushinsei Middle School: The school the Cures go to. * Shingetsu Train Station: The only train station in town that goes almost to every town. * Shingetsu High School: The high school that Ran and Sanae go to. * Solar University: The college that Aya goes to. Items PreStars They are the henshin devices of the series. To use them, the Cures shout "Pretty Cure! Count Down!" Universe Stars They are the collectibles in the series that the Cures have to find to save the constellations. They usually are found when purifying a Asteriod. Episodes # Birth of the Cup-Bearer Pretty Cure: A very unlucky young man named Iruka finds his prayers answered when he's able to attend an amazing school in the countryside city Shingetsu, but he finds his life turned upside down when a typo on his test makes him a female student, and he soon finds out that he's a warrior chosen by Akabara. # Birth of the Warrior Pretty Cure: Iruka meets an inspiring gymnast named Miyu Hayashi and becomes quick friends with her. When Gamina attacks, Miyu jumps into action. # Birth of the Sea Goat Pretty Cure: Iruka is stopped when an amateur filmmaker, Kumiko sees him and picks him to be part of a movie she's making, but Solar Ray attacks the set. # Birth of the Archer Pretty Cure: Iruka notices that Shiho seems depressed lately and decides to try and cheer her up but when the friends day out is attacked by Ursa, it's up to this scaredy cat to gain her courage. # Birth of the Twin Pretty Cure # A Mysterious Woman and her Dog: On top of having to put up with Gamina's scheme to steal a Galactic Glimmer from Miyu's gymnastics teammate Risa, the Cures also have to deal with Aya, a mysterious young woman who is studying to be a lawyer and has been spying on them. But what are her motives, and who is she spying for? # The Lawyer-In-Training Is Our Ally!?: While on a field trip to the race track, the Cures have to deal with Solar Ray again when he tries to sabotage the race. Aya, who had followed them to the track, reveals her true colors when the Cures almost get thrashed by a stock car Asteroid. # Art Museum Madness! Beware the Dog Sculpture: At the Miyamoto Art Museum, the Cures find themselves trapped in several paintings thanks to the machinations of Gamina, and they have to find a way to escape. # Competition! The Enchanted Basketball: The Cures attend a basketball match at Shingetsu High and have to save one of the players on the Shingetsu squad, Ran Kurata, when Albedo turns the ball into an Asteroid. # Iruka in Wonderland: When Kumiko casts Iruka in the role of Alice for a musical film based on Lewis Carroll's classic, can they protect the production from an intrusion by Gamina? # Watching a Troublesome Sister!: Iruka has the unfortunate task of being a chaperone for his sister's class trip to the zoo. When Gamina strikes, can he protect his sister without his friends backing him up? # TBA # Watch for Falling Stars! Iruka's Unlucky Day: It's Friday the 13th, and Iruka is not looking forward to it. When visiting the local shrine, he manages to pick up an ill fortune and suddenly finds his own bad luck amplified, which Solar Ray plans to capitalize on. # TBA # The Story of Little Nell! Iruka and the Old Curiosity Shop: Kumiko is making a movie musical based on the Charles Dickens novel "The Old Curiosity Shop" with Iruka in the role of Little Nell, but Albedo tries to disrupt the filming. # Summer Fun! Having a Splash: Iruka and his friends go to the indoor pool after getting their exams out of the way, but Solar Ray is trying to wreak some havoc with the water. # Pretty Cure On Their Toes: Iruka, his sister, and the other four Cures go to the Miyamoto Dance Centre, another Miyamoto family-funded arts institution, to try out for a ballet production of Cinderella. Unknown to them, Gamina has infiltrated the school disguised as a teacher, but luckily, throughout the experience, the Cures have watchful protectors, with Aya disguising herself as a pianist and Ursa going out of his way to disguise himself as a female student in order to stealthily protect Shiloh without Gamina noticing. # What?! We're Kids?! # Virtual Reality Madness! Monster Hunt: When Iruka and his friends go to a virtual arcade, Solar Ray takes advantage of it and hides an Asteroid among the virtual monsters within the arcade. # TBA # TBA # A Day with the Princess!: When rumors of a princess coming to visit the school arise, when two new girls appear the most fancy dressed one is taken in by the popular crowd, while the plain girl named 'Chrissie' is taken under the wing of the Cures. But when she starts being targeted by Solar Ray because of holding a universe star, will the Cures be able to protect her? # TBA # The Day of the Zodiac!: When Iruka gets a message from his cousin that she will be visiting the town on a field trip with her class, he gets excited to see her again. # Shiloh's First Date! How Exciting! When Shiloh finally gathers up enough courage, she asks out Kagari, who surprisingly says yes. Trivia * Using the Zodiac's assigned elements, the authoress has changed some of the Cures names to be correct. Category:Fan Series